What Happens When It Snows
by UnaVitaSegreta
Summary: This is an EmilyRichard story geared for mature audiences.  It is part of a set of two stories about their first night together.  In this version of the events, Emily and Richard are engaged but not yet married.


_This story idea came from a debate among some Emily/Richard fans as to whether or not Emily and Richard slept together before they were married. Half of the group felt they did and the other half felt they waited until they were married. Thus, this story is actually part of a set. I wrote one story for those who think they didn't wait and one for those who think they did. The wedding night story is still in progress yet I thought I'd share this one now. The setting is during Emily and Richard's engagement and all the other details reveal themselves within the story._

* * *

"Yes, Mother," she repeated. "Yes. I will. Yes. I understand, Mother." 

Richard listened to Emily's half of the conversation as she spoke to her mother over the phone. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he hung their coats in the closet. He smirked at her annoyed mannerisms, her hands gesticulating wildly despite the fact that her mother couldn't see her.

"If you keep talking, Mother, then I can't hang up the phone … No, I didn't mean it like that, Mother." She was silent. "Yes, I am aware of the snow storm outside… I do, Mother. Ok. Good night." She was about to hang up the phone, but stopped. "Mother! All right … good night."

Finally, Emily hung up the phone, placing it back on the side table, and turned to Richard. He was sitting on the couch watching her.

She turned her head to the side, looking at him. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, walking towards him.

"How can I not smile when such a beautiful woman is standing in my living room?" he grinned.

Emily stopped in front of him, her hips parallel to his line of sight. He reached out to cover her hips with his hands, the cashmere material of her white dress greeting his fingertips. She grinned as she looked down at him, lowering herself to sit across his lap. Richard's arm slid behind her back and around her slim waist.

Settling against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So," she smiled.

"So," he repeated, his eyes trailing across her body before he looked back at her again.

"We're alone," she stated, trying to downplay her smile.

"We are indeed," he confirmed.

"So …" she stated once again, looking at him expectantly.

Richard's brow furrowed in confusion. What was she trying to say?

Emily huffed, "Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked.

Richard grinned, finally understanding her hint. He bent his head forward, pressing his lips to hers. She immediately opened her mouth, accepting his kiss hungrily.

When they broke for air, they were both breathing heavily and smiling ridiculously. Richard rested his forehead against Emily's.

"Just us," she began. Richard nodded. "And this storm," Emily continued.

"Yes…"

"So many things we could do…" Her fingers trailed across his chin and down his neck before she bent her head forward to kiss where her fingers had just touched.

"Emily," he spoke softly, pushing her back. "Why don't I go prepare the guest room for you…" Richard suggested, moving her off his lap. "We should get to bed."

"It isn't even ten o'clock yet…" she protested.

"It has been a long day," Richard argued, standing up.

She sighed in frustration as he stood up, not letting go of his hand so that he couldn't get far.

"Emily…"

"Richard," she sighed. He looked down at her and she repositioned herself on the couch so as to push herself up on her knees before him. "I don't want to sleep in the guest room."

"Then you can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch," he countered.

Emily sighed again. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch either."

"You can't expect us to sleep in the same bed," Richard protested.

"Why not?" she asked incredulously.

"I couldn't possibly," he stated.

"We're going to be married soon. Will we sleep in the same bed then?" Emily asked.

"Of course," he responded, as if the answer was clear and the question itself was even more ridiculous.

"So you just don't want to sleep in the same bed with me now but you will then..."

"Yes." His answer was short and it didn't satisfy her.

Emily scoffed, feeling deflated. "Fine, go fix the guest room," she sighed, moving to sit back down on the couch, her arms crossed.

"Emily …"

"Go," she repeated, refusing to look at him.

"I just can't sleep in the same bed with you…"

She cut him off before he could continue. "I get it, Richard. You don't want to sleep in the same bed with me. That's fine. Just go." He tried once again to speak but she stood up. "I'll go fix the guest bedroom, if you won't do it," Emily snapped as she walked past him and started down the hall. "Like you said, it has been a long day."

"I never said that I wouldn't do it," he argued, following behind her.

"I said I'd do it, Richard," Emily repeated, annoyed that he was following her.

She turned around in the rather narrow hallway of Richard's flat. "If you don't want to sleep with me, that's fine, Richard. I can make my own bed." With that, she turned around and entered the guest room, flicking on the light.

Richard reached for her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Will you just shut up and let me speak?" he asked. The fire in her eyes suddenly ignited and he could see her mouth open, about to rip into him for speaking to her so harshly.

"Richard Gilmore… if you-"

Grabbing her shoulders, Richard jerked her body forward and kissed her. As she looked at him in confusion, he spoke quickly before she could interrupt him again. "It isn't that I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you."

"That's exactly what you said, Richard," she stated, pulling away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. She was still slightly annoyed that he had dared to silence her in such a rude manner.

"You didn't let me explain," he reasoned.

"Maybe I don't want to know why you can't share a bed with me," she huffed, looking away from him.

Richard ignored her stubbornness, taking a step closer to her and gently grasping her upper arm. "I can't sleep with you because I wouldn't be able to lie next to you and not touch you."

As she turned her head to look at him once again, Emily's face softened. "I wouldn't mind that," she admitted.

"Emily," he began, bringing his hand up to stroke her face. "I can't sleep in the same bed with you and not want to make love to you."

A slow smile formed at the corners of her mouth. "I wouldn't mind that either," she stated, looking into his eyes.

"No," he whispered.

"No?" she repeated.

Richard shook his head. "No."

"You don't want to make love to me?" she asked, her voice softer than usual, her head slightly cocked to the side.

Richard stroked her cheek, looking down at her facial features before his eyes finally met hers. "I do," he reassured her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "But I don't want to rush you into anything."

"What if I am ready?" she asked, looking up at him as his hand remained against the side of her neck.

"We don't have to do this tonight," he spoke gently, brushing his thumb across her jaw line.

"Richard," she began, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "have I ever been one to do anything that I didn't want to do?" she asked.

Richard smirked. "Well, no," he admitted, his hand dropping to her shoulder.

"Exactly," she declared, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret. This is a big step, Emily."

Refusing to look away from him, she waited until his gaze landed upon her once again. "I know," she stated, searching his eyes for reassurance.

"And we aren't married yet," he reminded her, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know," she repeated, softly.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we were married."

"Why did you think that?" she asked, furrowing her brow. He had no answer. "Richard," she sighed. "What I want is to be with you. I have never felt so alive and so on fire as I do when I'm with you. I just want to feel that tonight."

"We don't have to make love to feel that way, Emily," he reassured her, brining her hand to his lips as he kissed it gently.

"I don't want you to talk me out of this, Richard," she coaxed.

"You're sure about this?" he questioned her, wanting to be certain of her decision.

"Do you love me?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Then, yes, I am sure," she smiled.

"There's just one problem…" he stated, looking down at her. Emily lifted her eyebrows as his hand rested against her upper arm. "I don't think either of us is ready to explain to our parents why your wedding gown has suddenly become too tight." He felt a bit awkward as he stood before her, trying to explain to her that he wasn't exactly prepared for this evening to happen.

It took her a moment to understand what he was trying to say. "It's all right," she spoke softly. "We're getting married in just a few weeks. I've already been to the doctor."

"You've thought about this before now?" Richard asked, surprised by her announcement.

"I can't not think about you, Richard," Emily replied, feeling a bit abashed by her forwardness. She diverted her gaze, looking down to where he still held her hand.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You really are ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, looking into his eyes. Her voice was firm and steady.

Richard smiled, bending down to lift her up and into his arms. As Emily circled her arms around his neck, he held her against him, brushing his lips against hers. "All right, then, we're going to do this the right way and not in the guest bedroom," he stated, carrying her towards the doorway.

"So I don't have to sleep in the guest room?" she teased.

"No, you don't," he grinned, walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

When they reached the room, he placed her back on her feet. "I can turn out the lights, if you want."

Emily shook her head. Richard rested his forehead against hers, his arms around her waist. She initiated the kiss, sliding her hands behind his neck as she clung to him, hungrily kissing him.

Richard's hands crept up her back, searching for the zipper to her dress. Emily moaned as she felt his fingers trailing down her back, the cool air against her skin as it was exposed. She felt Richard's hand slide inside the dress and against her back. His fingertips were warm and electrifying and she moaned into his mouth as his hand roamed her back.

She pulled back from him, breaking their kiss, breathing heavily. Her hands grasped the material of the dress, pushing it to her waist and finally letting it fall to her feet. She felt slightly self-conscious as the dress fell to the floor. Yet the way that Richard was looking at her as she met his gaze silenced all of her insecurities.

Richard looked down at her body, hidden from view by the matching white bra and panties. Even despite the barriers, she was beautiful. More beautiful than he'd imagined her to be. She was flawless. The curve of her chest was immaculate and her breasts perfectly filled the bra. Her flat stomach and perfectly shaped hips were only slightly shielded from view by her silk panties. He felt a twinge, a growing urge to be one with her. Yet he forced himself to slow down. He wanted to savor every moment and to remember this night.

Emily smiled, a faint blush upon her cheek as Richard looked down at her body. She knew that she was an incredibly fit woman. And the idea of his caresses and his gentle touches against her nude skin was all she had thought about for weeks now. That and what it would feel like to touch him. She didn't feel nervous or apprehensive. Somehow all she felt was pride that this man wanted her and that somehow she might be able to please him, too.

Richard's hand brushed over her shoulder, his head bending down to kiss the nape of her neck. Emily breathed deeply, her head falling back as she felt Richard's lips upon her skin. He blazed a trail over her collarbone and she moaned as he flicked his tongue across her skin. Resting his hands on her hips for only a second, they trailed up the sides of her body and cupped her breasts despite the barrier of her bra. Richard kissed across her chest, finally placing a gentle kiss between her breasts. She longed to feel his lips upon her skin, resisting the urge to free herself from all remaining clothing.

She smiled as he stood erect again, her hands moving to the buttons of his shirt. They were small buttons and she had to still her hands to undo each one as she made a trail down his chest. Her fingers brushed over his skin and across his shoulders as she slid the shirt down his arms. She kissed his neck, running her hands over his broad chest. His hard muscles greeted her fingertips and left her with a tingle that ran down her arms to her elbows. Her hands slid down his torso and to his pants. Unfastening the top button, her hands shook slightly. Willing herself to calm her nerves, she released the top button and grasped the zipper. As she pulled it down Emily felt him brush against her hand. She inhaled, the mere touch sending a wave of nerves through her body. Yet Richard didn't notice her slight hesitation as she slowly looked back up at him. He pushed the pants down and freed his legs from them, his shoes and socks discarded alongside the trousers. Only his black boxer shorts remained.

Emily lifted her gaze slowly until she was looking into his eyes. Feeling her heart beat faster, Richard walked her backwards to the bed. She felt it against the backs of her calves, the plush cotton comforter brushing against her skin. Sitting down on the bed, she laid back as Richard climbed atop of her. Scooting herself up the bed so that she could lay her head back on the pillow, she moaned as he lowered his body onto hers. She had thought he would be heavy and that it would be hard to breath, yet she somehow didn't even feel his weight atop of her. Instead, she felt his warm skin against hers. She felt his body rubbing against hers, exciting her nerve endings. Richard slid his arm around her back, his mouth covering hers. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him so that they were face-to-face.

For a few moments, they laid still. Emily reached her hand out, her finger slowly running down his jaw line and stopping as she reached his lips. She shifted her eyes up to his, smiling at the way he was staring at her. There were simply no words left to be spoken. Nothing to be said or expressed verbally. Emily felt something change within her. She felt safe and secure. There were no nerves and no regrets. And in that moment, it was just the two of them. As he looked at her, she felt different. Somehow she felt like her entire world had changed. This man before her … he wasn't just some guy. He wasn't another of the men she had dated. He wasn't one of her father's friends or some man that she had been introduced to in the hopes of making a connection for her family. He was her whole life. He was her future. The idea of spending the rest of her life with one person had once seemed daunting and she wondered how she would be able to stand the same man for the rest of her life. Yet with Richard the rest of her life didn't seem long enough. It didn't seem like enough time to get to know him and to be with him.

"Sometimes I don't think I really realize how in love with you I am," she spoke softly, her voice barely audible.

Richard watched the change in her eyes, his hand resting against her elbow as they lay face-to-face. He saw the tears that threatened her eyes, yet he knew they weren't to be feared. He moved his hand from her elbow to the side of her face, bending forward to kiss her forehead. Emily closed her eyes as she felt his lips upon her. Richard slowly pulled back.

"Being in love doesn't even begin to cover it, Emily," he whispered, bending his head forward once again.

He kissed her neck, his hand trailing down her arm as she lay before him. Emily dipped her head back, feeling his tongue running across her skin. His touch ignited her and she felt her emotions shift from the somber realization of her love for this man to the deep desire that she felt building for him and his caresses. Her body seemed to already be responding to him as her mind caught up with it.

She arched her back as Richard's hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra. His fingers grazed her skin as he searched for the way to free her. Finally unhooking the bra, the straps fell limp against her shoulders. Rolling onto her back, Emily slowly cast the material from her body, feeling quite vulnerable as Richard looked down at her. She was indeed proud of her body yet she still felt oddly uneasy knowing that Richard was seeing her for the first time. Closing her eyes for a moment, she forced herself to reopen then. She wanted to watch him, to see his reaction.

Richard moved forward, kissing her gently as his hand slid over her side and his fingers played with the edge of her panties. His hand was hot against her hip and she felt his thumb slip inside of the waistband. He pushed himself up as Emily lifted her hips and allowed him to slide the silk material down her legs. Kneeling above her, his hands slid all the way down and brushed back up, leaving tiny goosebumps as his fingertips trailed her skin. She closed her eyes, her head rolling to the side. His fingers brushed against her thighs, teasing her.

"Look at me," Richard whispered, his hand against her face, turning her heads towards him. She opened her eyes. "You are so beautiful," he stated, cupping her face in his hand before he gently kissed her. He moved slightly away from her, removing his boxer shorts before moving to lie down against her once again.

She moaned as she felt his weight partially atop of her. His leg rested between hers and she felt his erection brushing against her. Her body was already reacting in anticipation and she felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her. It had once been unfamiliar yet now just the thought of him elicited an involuntary reaction from her senses. Her body often overtook her mind, causing her to lose herself within him. Yet this was different than ever before. She felt every fiber of her being and every ounce of anticipation that had built within her was now waiting to ignite.

His lips brushed over her ear and his warm breath tickled her skin as he whispered her name.

Emily nodded, understanding his unasked question. There were no words she could think to speak.

Richard slowly and gently guided himself into her, being careful not to move too quickly. Her body shifted and she moved her legs apart as he slowly pushed into her. Emily closed her eyes tightly, unknowingly holding her breath, her head pressing back into the pillow as she felt him entering her. She groaned, her fingertips digging into his skin. His slow movement felt strange and awkward as he pushed into her. It was at first slightly painful and her body seemed as if it were being stretched. Yet as he slid completely into her and filled her, she felt complete and like their bodies were somehow made to fit together like this. Feeling herself surround him, she finally exhaled.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, his hand against her hip.

"Yes," she smiled, opening her eyes to look up at him, taking in a gasp of air as he pushed harder against her.

Richard bent his head forward to kiss her. As their lips met, he began to move in and out of her. His movements were still slow and gentle and were causing her to feel ripples of pleasure shooting through her body. Emily groaned as he pulled out of her, feeling every nerve inside of her reacting as his erection rubbed against her. The sensation repeated as he pushed back into her. He was moving slowly and being gentle yet every movement somehow felt intensified more than the last and she soon discovered that it only became stronger and more powerful the quicker that he moved against her.

She whispered his name softly, her arms wrapped around his body. Hungrily kissing him, she felt him shift atop of her. Her soft moans as he moved inside of her made him grow harder, knowing that she was enjoying their union.

"Give me your hands," he spoke. Emily acquiesced to him, feeling him take her hands in his own. Pinning them down next to her head, he shifted his pelvis and thrust against her. Her eyes slid closed and she groaned as he pushed into her harder than before. When she didn't seem to mind the more forceful pace, he thrust again. She made another noise, tightening her grasp of his hands. He continued to move, his powerful motions shaking her small body. She let out another sound and he finally found the encouragement he had been searching for. Hearing the pleasure in her voice as she called out his name, he thrust harder against her. Each time that he did so, she made another sound and dug her fingernails into his skin. She whimpered as his movements grew shorter and quicker, more intense each time that he filled her.

Emily gasped for air, her body reacting to him involuntarily. There were no thoughts, nothing but him and this moment.

He knew that he was reaching his peak and that he was about to come but Richard could tell that her body was still reacting to him. Trying to hold off as long as he could, he finally released inside of her. As he did so, Emily groaned, feeling a sort of burst between her legs. Richard stopped thrusting into her. She panted heavily, feeling herself quickly thrown back to reality. She had felt so high and like she was about to lose herself within him and then suddenly it was gone.

Richard withdrew himself from her, kissing her temple before moving to lie on his back next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked, turnings his head to look at her.

Emily nodded, not looking at him.

"Emily," he prompted her, his hand against her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

She looked into his eyes and forced out a small smile before she moved her body to lay her head against his chest, just wanting to lie in his arms.

"Emily," he repeated, worried by her sullen mood. "Talk to me," he prodded, silently kicking himself for allowing her to talk him into something when he knew she wasn't ready. She had seemed fine and like she was truly certain of her decision. What had gone wrong? He had to get her to open up and talk to him.

"I'm fine," she whispered, her cheek lying against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he stated, rubbing his hand over her shoulder.

"For what?" she asked.

"That you are regretting what we did."

Emily lifted her head to look up at him. "I don't regret it, Richard." She looked into his eyes, making sure that he knew she was serious.

"Then what is wrong?" he asked as she looked away from him. Despite that she turned her head, he could see the faint blush upon her cheeks. "You can tell me anything," he soothed.

"I just …" she sighed, "I didn't want to disappoint you and…"

"Emily," he moved his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him once again, "you didn't disappoint me."

"But I didn't …" she began, unable to finish her thought.

Richard smiled tenderly at her, absently brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "It was your first time, Emily. You have to learn your body and what you like. That takes time and experience."

She darted her eyes downward to stare at his chest, feeling a bit better about herself. Moving to lie down again, she settled against him. "Even though I didn't … you were still amazing."

"I wasn't too rough with you?" he asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

Emily shook her head against his chest. "No," she replied. "I liked it better when you weren't acting like you were going to break me."

Richard smiled. "What did you like?" he asked.

Emily bit her lip. She didn't know how to talk about this kind of thing or if it was even proper to do so.

"When you took my hands and you … moved harder … I … it felt different. Like I could feel something building its way up but then you …. and we stopped." With her finger, she traced an invisible pattern upon his chest, seemingly distracting herself from the embarrassment of their conversation.

Richard stroked her back. "I came and I stopped," he repeated, nodding, "that's why you didn't feel like we finished." His hand brushed over her shoulder. "I was afraid that I would hurt you if I continued."

"You didn't hurt me," she stated, her index finger drawing circles over his shoulder.

"I won't stop next time," he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Next time," she repeated, a smile spreading across her face. "You want to make love to me again?"

"Emily," he breathed, "I want to make love to you for the rest of my life."

Emily lifted her head, crawling up to where her face was before his, feeling rather daring. She bent her head down to kiss his lips. "Do you want to make love to me now?" she asked, moving her body so that she was straddling him.

Richard chuckled. "I think I'm going to need a few minutes, Sweetheart." He moved his hands to her hips as she perched atop of him. It didn't seem to bother her that she was entirely nude.

She grinned as Richard looked up at her body, exposed before him. Laughing lightly, she bent down to kiss him quickly. "Good. I have to go to the bathroom, anyways." Moving off of him, she dashed to the chair by the window. There was a blanket lying across it and she quickly wrapped it around her body to shield herself from the cold of the night. She hadn't noticed before how cold it was.

Watching her as she moved around the room, Richard looked towards the window. "Is it still snowing?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Quite heavily. I don't think the roads will be clear in the morning," she grinned, looking back at him before she reached the bathroom.

"Emily…" he called out to her, pulling the sheet and comforter up to warm his own body. Turning around, she looked back at him as she stood in the doorway. "No regrets?"

She shook her head, a happy smile across her features. "No regrets," she repeated before disappearing into the bathroom.

Richard closed his eyes as he lay in bed, waiting for her to return. He could still see her face as she lay beneath him, the sparkle in her eyes. Something within her had changed and he had seen it. Their relationship had changed and not just for the obvious reasons. She had always been the woman of his dreams. Yet now it was more than that. He felt as if he had been entrusted with something, as if he had been entrusted with taking care of her. She would soon be his wife and it would be his duty to provide for her. That didn't seem like enough. He wanted to make her dreams come true, to give in to her every desire. The world didn't seem like enough for her. Nothing was good enough for her. How could have ever thought that he'd be able to spend his life with anyone else?

Exiting the bathroom after a few minutes, Emily watched Richard from the doorway. His eyes were closed and he was lying on his back, his hands folded across his chest. His regular breathing pattern caused his chest to rise and fall evenly. Casting the blanket from her shoulders, she let it fall to the floor as she reached to turn off the lights before moving back to the bed. Climbing over him, she straddled his body, her hands next to his head as she looked down at Richard, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Richard looked up at her as she balanced above him, a playful smile upon her lips. He brought his hands to her hips, shoving the sheet aside before pulling her body against his as she shifted atop of him. Thinking about her as he had lay here, waiting for her to return had already caused him to grow hard again. And when she was suddenly atop of him, he felt himself ready to please her once more. Yet this time he was going to draw it out and make sure that she fully enjoyed it.

Emily moaned as she felt Richard's hands sliding up the sides of her body, his excitement pressing against her. He slowly grazed his fingers over her skin, brushing his hand over her torso as she pushed herself up to look down at him. She closed her eyes, feeling Richard's large hand cup her breast as his other pressed against the small of her back. She arched her back as he gently caressed her breast, her head falling limply to the side as she breathed in deeply. His strong hands felt divine and gave her a feeling of safety and security. She had no qualms about giving herself over to him and entrusting him with her body. He was awakening things within her that she had never felt before and never knew existed.

Sliding his hand up to her neck, Richard pulled her forward and she moved to lie atop of him. Richard moved his hands across her back and down to grasp her behind. Rolling her beneath him, he smiled as she looked up at him. Her eyes were dark and passionate. As he bent down to kiss her, he watched as her eyes closed before his lips even touched hers. Remaining mere inches away from her, he grinned when she questioningly opened her eyes again to look at him. Seeing a smile spread across her face, Richard finally kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Emily moaned as he entered her, closing her eyes as she felt him filling her. He was quicker and it didn't hurt quite as much as it had before. Instead, it felt familiar and comfortable. She wrapped her leg around his, feeling his hips digging into hers. As he moved inside of her, her body quickly adjusted to him and she felt herself responding to his touches. The feeling in her lower section pulsated through her body, intensified by his every movement.

Richard's hands slid to her thighs, lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts. As he moved in and out of her, she shifted her legs, moved her body to meet his. She held tightly to him, breathing in the scent of his cologne. She hadn't noticed that before, his scent. His head rested against the side of hers, his breath panting heavily into her ear. As his warm breath brushed over her ear, she felt herself getting more and more lost within him.

His hands slid up her body to her breasts. Caressing them gently, he smiled at the moans he elicited from her, his lips brushing against her neck just below her ear. Emily's hair tickled his skin as she leaned her head against his, her hands grasping his shoulders.

Their tongues once again played together as Richard rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Emily moved her legs, pushing her body up into a kneeling position in order to look down at him. As she arched her back, she moaned, feeing Richard thrusting upward and somehow sliding deeper into her. He took hold of her hips and she moved her hands to rest atop his. Her body somehow knew how to move against his, her hips meeting his thrusts and moving voluntarily with him. She bent over Richard slightly, looking down at him as her fingers intertwined with his. He smiled up at her before his head rolled back, a deep groan rolling off his lips.

Letting go of her, Richard's hand reached up to caress the side of her face, brushing over her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, pulling her forward to kiss her. She felt the shift within her as her body moved downward and a new sensation shot down her legs and shook her core. Emily stretched her body out against his, groaning as he held her tightly and once again rolled her beneath him. His hands slid down her back and to her thighs as he held her steady, thrusting into her. Emily moaned, each thrust causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Richard's hand grasped her thigh, his other against the small of her back. He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Yet she could only last few a few seconds as her moans caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. Richard felt himself ready to come, trying as hard as he possibly could to hold off his release.

Emily's arms tightened around him, her fingers digging into his back as she clung to him. Her head fell back and she breathed deeply. Feeling Richard thrust against her, she gasped for air. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she experienced what began as a jolt coursing through her body. It wracked her very core and she felt her entire body shake as Richard thrust into her one final time, sending a wave through her that seemed to awaken every sense and every nerve within her as it rippled across her body. Her skin tingled and she could feel her heart beating rapidly, echoing in her ears.

Kissing her brow, Richard pushed the hair from her sweaty forehead. Her neck was warm and her hair felt damp as it brushed over her skin. Emily tried to breathe deeply, opening her eyes to look up at Richard who was still lying atop of her. He smiled at her, bending his head down to kiss her lips. It was a sweet, tender kiss and he smiled once again at her, watching her facial expression for a few moments. Emily blushed, panting, as she felt him finally pulling out of her. She felt hot and damp between her legs and her whole body was glistening with sweat.

She smiled as Richard pulled her into his arms, pressing her backside against his body. The crisp night air quickly cooled the sweat on their skin. Yet it didn't stop their heavy panting. Richard's arms slid around her waist and he rested his cheek against the side of her head. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, his breath warm against her ear.

Emily grinned, finding a comfortable position against him. "I'm glad it's snowing outside," she answered cryptically. Richard's eyes narrowed at her strange declaration yet he didn't have to ask her to explain. "I won't have to go home tomorrow morning."

He chuckled, squeezing his arms around her small frame. "We'll be married soon enough."

Emily smiled. "Six weeks," she sighed.

"Is your gown finished?" She still smelled divine. Even after making love to him twice now, she still smelled divine as he held her body in his arms.

"Not yet. Mother thinks it will take two more weeks at least. I just hope it looks as beautiful as she says it will when it's finished." The talk of her mother caused her heart to skip a beat but she banished the thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about how disappointed her mother would be to know that she had already given herself to him. This felt right and for once she wouldn't allow her mother to make her feel bad about it.

"You would be beautiful in any gown," Richard soothed.

Emily giggled. "Do you want a lot of children?" she asked. "You're an only child. We've never talked about that before."

Richard was silent, thinking about her question. "I don't know," he finally replied. "I don't like the idea of having to share you."

"Richard," she laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I suppose a couple children would be nice." He lifted his head to look down at her, "But I would like to spend a bit of time alone with my wife before we start a family." Emily grinned up at him before he once again rested his head against hers, "Now go to sleep so that when your mother calls at six o'clock in the morning you don't sound as if I've kept you up all night."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Emily argued, "I doubt that my mother has ever been kept up all night by any man, especially not my father."

"Mine either," Richard agreed. It was something he hadn't thought about before and he especially didn't want to think about it now as Emily lay nude against him.

Emily brushed her fingers up his arm. "You know that I can't stand excess sentimentality, but …" she began, taking a deep breath, "I always thought I'd end up like my mother. Married to a man of good breeding but never really in love with him."

Richard tightened his embrace, nuzzling his head against hers. "I know," he spoke softly, "I never imagined I'd actually marry a woman like you."

"A woman like me?" she laughed.

Richard kissed her ear, "Yes, a woman like you."

"And what exactly is a woman like me?" In just a few moments, her mood had shifted from somber to playful.

"Intelligent. Passionate. Sexy. Stubborn. Loyal." Richard read off his mental list. "Incredibly good in bed," he whispered in her ear, causing her to laugh.

"I can only lay claim to the first qualities. The final one, you bring out in me." A faint blush lined her cheeks despite that he couldn't see her. Talking like this was new and unfamiliar. She had never been one to express her emotions, especially not to a man. Yet with him she felt comfortable and able to open herself up to him.

They were silent for a few minutes. Richard listened to her even breathing and felt the rise and fall of her body as she lay in his arms, asleep. He kissed the side of her head. "God, I love you," he whispered, running his hand through her hair before he too finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Have you seen my bra?" Emily asked, looking around beside the bed. She held Richard's light blue oxford shirt to her body, grasping it closed in the front. It was cold but she was more concerned about the bra. 

"I'm sure it is on the floor somewhere," he stated, pulling on his boxer shorts.

"Richard," she huffed, standing up straight, "I cannot go home without a bra. My mother will notice that," she stated, adding emphasis to the final word.

Richard walked over to her. "You don't want your mother to know that you are no longer the pure virgin who left her house but a wildly passionate and sexy woman?" he asked, grinning at the blush that covered her cheeks as she broke his gaze, looking away.

"Richard Gilmore," she muttered, moving past him to look around.

"Emily," he called, moving to the chair in the corner and turning around, her bra in his hand. She spun around, smiling at his discovery.

"Thank you!" she gushed, moving back to collect it from him. Richard grinned as he pulled his arm back, moving the bra out of her grasp. "Richard!" He laughed as she glared at him. "I have to get dressed!"

"I'll give you the bra …" he promised as Emily raised her eyebrows, challenging him, "if you agree to take off the shirt."

Emily brought her hand to her hip defiantly, yet held the shirt closed with her other hand. "I am not going to stand nude in the middle of your bedroom in broad daylight."

"The curtains are closed," he argued, looking down at her. The red tones of her hair mixed perfectly with the light blue hue of the shirt. She looked almost too immaculate to touch. Almost.

"Richard," she sighed.

"That's the agreement. Lose the shirt or you don't get the bra back." No, definitely not too immaculate to touch. Just insanely sexy.

"I have to be home in an hour." Her eyes were narrowed as she tried to stare him down.

"That's enough time," he stated, undeterred by her resistance.

"Fine," she spoke curtly. "But I'll only take the shirt off if you lose the boxers..."

Richard didn't even respond verbally but pushed his boxers to his feet and kicked them aside.

Emily looked at him, surprised by his sudden move. Her gaze landed upon him. He was … she suddenly realized that he was looking at her and she felt foolish and silly.

Her response made him smile at her blushed cheeks and he stepped towards her. "It's all right, Emily," he soothed, reaching for her hands.

She turned away from him and he pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her. "Now I know why it hurt the first time," she mused, feeling self conscious about her reaction to seeing him for the first time.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

"Don't be," she stated, turning around to face him again as she pushed herself out of his embrace. "I'm not." She looked at him once again. His body excited her, causing her to feel things she'd never felt before.

"I lived up to my end of the agreement," he stated.

"What?" Emily looked up at him. Richard tugged on the end of the shirt as it hung at her mid-thigh. "Oh, yes," she smiled. "I suppose you would like it if I took off my shirt now, wouldn't you?" she teased.

"_My_ shirt," he corrected her. Richard slid his hands around her hips to rest behind her back. His one hand slid over her behind and beneath the shirt, creeping upwards.

"What if I don't want to take it off?" she asked, trying not to grin.

"Then I suppose that I'll just make love to you while you're still wearing the shirt," he mused, backing her up against the bed.

Emily grinned, moving her hands from where she held the shirt against her. Richard brushed his fingers along the sides of the cotton material, pushing it from her shoulders. He smiled as he looked down at her nude body. "You're perfect," he whispered, sliding his hands beneath her thighs as he lifted her into his arms, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. "Absolutely perfect," he repeated, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**Author's Note**: First of all, I have to give my usual thanks to **Cira**, my lovely beta. She has the unprecedented ability to see things that no one else does and to find even the most minute detail that changes the whole story. I don't know how she does it but I'm glad she does! This story wouldn't be what it is without her help and many, many suggestions. I am eternally grateful to you, Cira. I also have to thank **Mel** and **OFG**. Cira and I live 7 hours apart and when I freaked out at midnight, Mel and OFG were there to help me to perfect an idea or a sentence. I also have to say a big 'thank you' to OFG for telling me how to recover the story when I had a malfunction between my Mac and PC. She will shrug it off, but I was lost and she saved the day by telling me about temporary files. So, many thanks to her for that. I couldn't do it without you ladies and your encouragement! You are all wonderful muses, especially at the VTs! 


End file.
